The present invention generally relates to underwater dive planes and, more particularly, to a towable, manually operated dual axis dive plane for recreational purposes that may allow the diver to manipulate the pitch and roll angle of the dive.
Considerable effort is needed to free dive to various depths under water. Scuba divers and snorkelers often wish more rapid travel across the ground than dive fins provide alone. The ability to be towed behind a powered watercraft may provide the more rapid travel, however, most conventional dive planes only offer single axis controllability.
As can be seen, there is a need for a towable, manually operated dual axis dive plane allowing divers or snorkelers the ability to control both pitch and roll underwater at various speeds and depths according to the comfort level of each individual.